The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Although dry clutch type AMTs or DCTs are excellent in fuel efficiency due to having a lock-up clutch mechanism, they cannot provide hardware damping and lubricating effects because there is no fluid clutch such as a torque converter. Therefore, when a clutch is engaged or released at low speed, a shock may be induced despite a small torque difference.
For reference, the term simply expressed as “clutch” refers to a “dry clutch”.
Launch control of a vehicle with such a dry clutch type AMT or DCT refers to starting the vehicle in such a way that after a target engine speed is set corresponding to an extent to which a driver presses an accelerator pedal, the clutch is gradually engaged while slipping the clutch such that the engine speed follows the target engine speed.
Furthermore, launch tip-out control refers to control for coping with the case where during the launch control a driver suddenly releases the accelerator pedal to stop or decelerate the vehicle.
The launch tip-out control is control for a transition section in which an engine and a transmission release power at the same time. In the case of the launch tip-out control, the accuracy of information about the engine torque is low, and there is uncertainty in clutch torque due to variation in characteristics of the clutch by slip occurring during launch. Therefore, it is difficult to perform appropriate control. If appropriate control cannot be achieved, a phenomenon such as an excessive increase or reduction in engine speed or an engine stall may be caused. Due to an abrupt change in torque, a shock may be applied to the vehicle.